Mintiper Moonsilver
Lunargent | nicknames = The Lonely Harpist | home = Sword Coast North, Northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Tethyrian human | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Centaur, Common, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Orc | reckoning = DR | dob = 1321 | dobnotes = (Born in the North) | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Chaotic neutral }} Mintiper Moonsilver was a bard whose works were collected in Silverymoon and compiled into Mintiper's Chapbook. Appearance Mintiper's eyes were usually blue but whose brightness fluctuated with his mood, growing darker when angered or shining when excited. He had shoulder-length black hair and a distinctive burn mark lay on the back of his right hand. Mintiper stood tall at 6 ft 2 in (1.9 m) but was noted to weigh only 142 lb (64.4 kg). His left shoulder bears Alyniria's silver lip impression. He tended to wear non-descript clothing in earthy tones. In Mintiper's original writeup in Dragon magazine 187, he is listed as being 182 lb Biography Mintiper's childhood was a mystery to all. He was out on his own, living solely on the merit of his skills at a very young age. Mirt claimed that his father was a waterdhavian while his mother (Mintiper himself said her name was Maralen) was a moon elf from Ardeep Forest, though Mirt accepts that his claim could be wildly erroneous. Mintiper's sometime use of the surname Silverhand could also link him to the family of Dornal Silverhand, father of the Seven Sisters. Mintiper is said to have been a member of several groups beforehand but he first came to prominence at the head of his Moonlight Men in 1341 DR who, over the course of two years, proved to be an incredibly capable band of mercenaries, mostly protecting caravans in the Silver Marches but also gaining renown after looting the treasures of Luskan. Unfortunately, in the Battle of Turnstone Pass, all but Mintiper and five others of that group were slain at Turnstone Pass after defeating an orc force at least four thousand-strong there that threatened Everlund . Mintiper ventured south into the High Forest immediately afterward, parting ways with his fellow survivors (although two died atop Turlangtor before they reached the forest boundary ) and traversing the wood's entire length by himself thanks to the help of a clan of forest gnomes who showed him the Misty Trail . His next recorded encounter was with the Wood-Riders of Turlang, whom he joined in attacking both merchant and bandit alike in the plains north of Secomber. During this time he encountered a group of adventurers led by a remarkable spellsinger named Alyniria. Mintiper rescued her from his fellows, enraptured by her beauty and bravery, but she was already dying from the wounds that she had suffered. With her remaining time, Alyniria taught Mintiper the ancient Runetongue and with the last of her life, marked his left shoulder with an indelible silver impression of her lips which bestowed a permanent magical blessing. After laying Alyniria's body to rest in a secret grave, an embittered Mintiper headed to the Sword Coast where he began a career as a thief. He excelled at this role and gained a reputation for daring. He slew the mage Iniarv the Manyhanded in his tower and stole his collection of two hundred emerald lions. Mintiper briefly joined forces with the evil Morlaug before assassins working for Calimshan's satraps (many of whom he had robbed) forced him to flee for Skaug in a calishite ship stolen from Port Kir. At Skaug, Mintiper joined the crew of the notorious pirate Kesmer Redeyed - known as the "Coast Wolf" until a storm dashed their ship. Mintiper escaped, allegedly by using a magical green gem given to him by his mother. The sole pirate survivor of the wreck however, described a conflagration that consumed the remains of the ship and it's crew, leaving no trace of the half-elf. Arriving in the Purple Hills, Mintiper set up in Myratma, acting as a guide to adventurers in the ruins of the First Kingdom but quickly grew bored, deciding to head back toward the High Forest. Along the way though, he was caught up in several skirmishes with bedine warriors at the southeastern edge of Anauroch. Mintiper and his group, the Company of the Striking Hawk as well as the Company of the Blue Broadaxe, at the behest of amnian merchant interests, engaged the desert nomads for nearly three months until their camp was found at the Battle of Bones and their leader, Khytor Moramu was killed. Five men from the two groups survived that final desperate battle: three returned to Amn where they reported success at the loss of all others while Mintiper and another man, Tassoram continued north toward the Fallen Lands with Khytor's three daughters whom Tassoram had taken as captives. Tassoram and two of the women died on the journey but Mintiper and the last of Kytor's daughters made it to the Far Forest. After barely surviving a fight with an owlbear using only his dagger, Mintiper and the girl, Noura, were taken in by the druids of Tall Trees. It was here that Noura persuaded Mintiper to learn to play the harp and pipes. Already a gifted singer, Mintiper found that he preferred to play the harp and lute, singing ballads and writing songs about his own life. Visiting bards were drawn to him, among them, Flamatanda Snowbow who made him her apprentice and introduced him to the Harpers, of which she was a veteran member. Fifteen months later, Noura went insane and died a slow death despite Mintiper's best efforts to cure her . Mintiper became a wandering bard with a reputation for fearlessness and went on many more adventures, including destroying the Ghost of Berun's Hill, singlehandedly attacking Hellgate Keep as well as travelling the Underdark. Personality After Moonlight's Triumph, Mintiper became increasingly embittered at the losses he suffered of people he cared about. Flamatanda Snowbow showed him a better way to live under the weight of those feelings of loss, having apparently suffered much the same for many more years than he. Mintiper has a well-earned reputation for acts of bravery. He was reportedly seen playing his harp in the midst of banshees, completely unperturbed by the danger they posed. He in fact, had no fear of death and could sometimes be found casually strolling through dungeons. Relationships Few humans, elves or half-elves would have attacked Mintiper, either out of respect or for fear of his prowess and rumours of as-yet-unseen magic at his disposal. Mintiper was a Harper and enjoyed a sterling reputation in that organisation equivalent perhaps to Elminster. He was a close friend and sometimes lover of Asilther Graelor and held a great amount of respect for his musical mentor Flamatanda, claiming she could "make a harp sing". Equipment Mintiper owned a set of leather armour but preferred to rely on magical Bracers of Defense for protection. He wielded a silver-bladed +2 bastard sword in combat. He also wore a cloak of elvenkind and a greenstone amulet. Mintiper also carried a decanter of endless water, several potions of healing and magical scrolls as well as his musical instruments - a harp, a hand-lute and a reed-flute. He also carried a couple of throwing knives in his boots and a pair of longswords as backup weapons. Appendix Notes The works of Mintiper's Chapbook are also presented as an out-of-universe collection of web articles. References Category:Bards Category:Males Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Moonlight Men Category:Members of the Moonstars Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants